


The Very Thought of You

by damn_replicants



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Blood and Gore, Dancing, Descriptions of decomposition, F/M, Horror, Jazz Age, Murder (Implied), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, These are all my own characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_replicants/pseuds/damn_replicants
Summary: Short story about a man, a woman, and a last dance.





	The Very Thought of You

Something rustled just beyond his field of vision. A faint whisper of satin reached his ears. Something between a hand and a claw grasped his forearm.

“Henry.”

He couldn’t help himself; he screamed. Something pulled his hands from his eyes, and he was momentarily blinded by lamplight. Esther laughed, her reddish curls bouncing with each heave of her shoulders.

“Come off it, darling. You promised me a dance. Don’t hold out on me now.”

She pulled him to his feet, and guided his right hand to her waist. The gown did little to cover her, and the warmth of her skin beneath his hands was enough to make him forget what he was previously afraid of. He swayed back and forth to the music, leading Esther around the small room, stealing the occasional kiss.

_The very thought of you/ And I forget to do/ The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do… ___

__“Beautiful song, this one. I’ve always favoured Al Bowlly. Definitely sets the mood, don’t you think?”_ _

__She didn’t respond; there was no need. He could tell that she shared his sentiments by the sway of her body, and the smile on her face. The Victrola played on, and the velvety tones of the orchestra filled the parlour._ _

_I’m living in a kind of daydream/ I’m happy as a king/ And, foolish though it may seem/ To me, that’s everything… ___

____He did a half turn, and led the lady into a dip. Her dress pulled down to expose a tantalising three inches of her sternum. The man did not hesitate to place a kiss there, lips barely brushing the milky skin. She did not resist. He had earned her trust, and thus she made no move to protest._ _ _ _

_The mere idea of you/ The longing here for you/ You’ll never know how slow the moments go till I’m near to you… ___

______He pulled her back to position one, and admired the way that her flaming red hair cascaded down her back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You never told me you could dance. How unfortunate it is that we’re only doing this now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her left hand slowly ventured from his shoulder to his elbow, and he hastily placed it back where it belonged. He shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips, “Now, Esther, I know I’m not helping the situation much, but you’re being very bold at the moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her smile never faltered, and he laughed softly. She always smiled like that when she wanted something. If he knew her, she’d keep working away at him until his resolve crumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

_I see your face in every flower/ Your eyes in stars above… ___

________The skin beneath his hands was slowly turning a dark shade of purple. Her body began to feel stiff. He frowned. Did he forget to start up the woodstove? His movements ceased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry, darling. Are you cold? You just stay put, and I’ll build a fire.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It’s just the thought of you/ The very thought of you/ My love. ___

__________He tightened his grip on her waist, and leaned forward to kiss her cold lips… cold? He pulled back, and stared at her in shock. Her face was bloated, and a gray film had developed over her once vibrant green eyes. He dropped her lifeless body, a pained moan issuing from his lips. She crumpled to the floor. His left hand was wet. He raised it; it had been dipped in red. All at once, the room darkened. Blood pooled around Esther, staining the side of her gown and seeping into the floor. Her body began to decompose at an alarming rate. He backpedaled, tripped over the oriental rug, and landed flat on his back. He used his arms to scramble backward until his back hit the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Esther did not look herself. Her hair had taken on a dry, brittle appearance, and a few of her perfectly manicured nails had peeled away from their assigned fingers. The upper half of the body had twisted toward him, so that he could watch her eyes sink back into their sockets. Her face and neck were now green, and blisters had formed on her arms and legs. The blood had dried; it was a black blotch on the carpet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No. No, no, no, it was an accident- ___

____________(Accident, my ass)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I didn’t mean to hurt her, I swear. ___

______________(You dirty liar)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No, please- ___

________________When he could no longer see Esther, he began to sob. He hadn’t left the parlour for four days. Dust had started to gather on the mahogany tables, but he hadn’t been able to leave her. No, he wouldn’t abandon his Esther. He had to show her that he was sorry for what he did. He had to win her love all over again. He covered his face with his crimson hands, and prayed for a second chance from a god that did not exist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Something rustled just beyond his field of vision. A faint whisper of satin reached his ears. Something between a hand and a claw grasped his forearm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He couldn’t help himself; he screamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
